274 Days
by Tres Mechante
Summary: They were as intimately connected as two people could be, and now Alex is alone. She thinks no one knows, but she couldn't hide from her partner. COMPLETE
1. Suspicion

**274 Days**  
By Tres Mechante  
  
**Summary:** They were as intimately connected as two people could be, and now Alex is alone. She thinks no one knows, but she should have known she couldn't hide from her partner.  
  
**Spoilers:** Vague early season 3. No specific or easily identifiable episodes, but there is the whole surrogate mother thing. Govern yourself accordingly.  
  
**A/N:** This story was whispered to me by my muse around Mother's Day while watching a few early season 3 episodes. The title refers to the average length of a pregnancy from conception to birth. I have no information about specific members of Alex's family – including the baby – so a little creative license was used for this story. If I have erred, please do not revoke my license – I have not yet seen every episode so there may be gaps in my knowledge. Besides, I only wrote what my muse told me to.  
  
**Disclaimer:** _Law & Order: Criminal Intent_ does not belong to me – none of it. No financial gain is being made from this story and no copyright infringement is intended. The only profit is in getting this story out of my dreams so I can sleep. Characters will be returned none the worse for having come out to visit for awhile.  
  
=== === === ===  
  
**_Part 1 – Suspicion  
_**  
  
All week there had been something off kilter in her behavior – quicker temper, sharper tongue, fewer smiles. Behaviors that peeked out with increasing frequency, but nothing that would alarm anyone around her. Except her partner.  
  
--- --- ---  
  
Detective Bobby Goren thought back to the first time he noticed a change in her behavior. They were talking at a murder scene when something caught her attention. Eames had abruptly turned and walked away – but not before he had seen something flash in her eyes, a strong emotion that passed too quickly to identify. Bobby turned to see what had caused it, but only saw a normal street scene – shops with Mother's Day displays, pedestrians, some street vendors. And yet, a shiver of apprehension rippled down his spine.  
  
From that moment on, Bobby placed Alex Eames under surveillance.  
  
For more than a week he devoted considerable thought to the problem, sorting and interpreting the evidence he gathered and observations made. By late Saturday night he decided to play his hunch and confront his partner.  
  
--- --- ---  
  
It had been a hell of a week. Emotionally and physically exhausted, Alex got ready for bed. Just as she turned out the kitchen light there was a knock at her door. She hesitated, wondering who would show up unannounced so late at night. Grabbing her gun, she silently crept closer and peeked through the peephole. With a heavy sigh she threw open the door. "Dammit Bobby! What the hell do you want at this hour?"  
  
Bobby cautiously entered her apartment and shut the door behind him. Alex stood a few feet away, arms crossed in annoyance, gun still in hand. "Um...Eames? Do-do you think you could...put that away?" he asked, indicating her side arm. "Or are you planning to shoot me?"  
  
"Depends why you're here." She reset the gun's safety and set it down. Then, seeming to realize how she was dressed, she quickly pulled her robe closed.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you're okay," he said.  
  
Eames looked up in surprise. "What makes you think I'm not?"  
  
"If you want to hide something, don't answer a question with a question," he teased.  
  
Refusing to be drawn in, she merely said, "That's not an answer."  
  
Bobby took a deep breath. Getting in the door was easy enough, but now came the tricky part. Not sure quite how to proceed, he decided to just jump right in. "You haven't really been yourself lately, Eames" he began. "I- I've noticed some...things...aberrations in your behavior lately and...well...putting together the-the evidence..."  
  
Alex quickly cut him off. "Evidence? What – have I been under surveillance or something?" At Bobby's slight flinch, Alex exploded. "Jesus Bobby! What gives you the _right_ to pry into my life?"  
  
"You're my partner and-and you're my friend. I..." Caught off guard by the depth of her reaction, Bobby struggled for a moment, searching for the right words. "I...care that you are hurting."  
  
As quickly as her temper flared, it died down. She gave a deep sigh, lowering her eyes to the floor. "You wouldn't understand, Bobby. As freakishly intuitive as you can be...you can't possibly..."  
  
Bending a little to try to look into her eyes, Bobby pleaded. "Then...then help me to understand." He then did something he rarely ever did. "Please, Alex." He called her by her given name – and she could not, would not deny him.  
  
"You're not planning to leave any time soon are you?" she asked, although it was more a statement than a question. Moving down the hall to her room she called over her shoulder, "It's too late at night for coffee. Herbal tea. You know where the kettle is." And with that she walked into her bedroom and closed the door.  
  
Emerging a few minutes later in jeans and sweatshirt, she entered the kitchen and picked up her mug. "I'm fine, Bobby." At his skeptical look she admitted, "okay, maybe not right now, but I will be. It's nothing I can't handle."  
  
They settled in the living room, Alex curled up in a chair and Bobby sprawled on the sofa. Neither spoke. Silence settled over them like a heavy blanket – almost oppressive, rather than the comfortable silences they usually shared.  
  
"Eames..."

_**- continued in part two -**_


	2. Confrontation

**274 Days  
**By Tres Mechante  
  
**Disclaimer and Author's Note in Part 1**  
  
=== === ===  
  
**_Part 2 – Confrontation  
  
_**  
  
"Eames..."  
  
"I really don't want to do this, Bobby."  
  
"I know."  
  
Silence resumed. Bobby got up and refilled their cups, settling down on the couch once more, this time closer to Alex.  
  
"I remember you telling me that you...had to see someone to-to become a...surrogate," began Bobby. "What about...follow up?"  
  
Here we go, she thought. "I had a couple of counseling sessions after the baby was born. And before you go there – I've been declared mentally balanced and emotionally stable," she said, prompting a small grin from Bobby.  
  
"Eames," he chided her.  
  
"Goren," she mimicked. "You're treading thin ice here, Bobby. Don't try to play me. One, it won't work and two, it'll _really_ piss me off."  
  
His fingers began tracing intricate patterns on the arm of the sofa. His expressive dark eyes shifted around the room, looking everywhere but at Alex. Occasionally his tongue peeked out, running over his bottom lip as he began to speak, then stopped. The pattern repeated itself several times: fingers, eyes, tongue, halted speech. As the pattern began yet again, she reached over and pressed her hand atop the dancing fingers, pushing them into the fabric to stop their restless movement.  
  
Bobby's eyes flew to hers. He was perfectly still for all of a heartbeat and then the questions just poured out in a torrent. "Why are you avoiding your family? I heard you tell your mom you couldn't go to dinner on Mother's Day. You _always_ visit on Mother's Day. Why won't you take your sister's calls? She keeps leaving messages and you never get back to her – at least not that I know of. Are you sorry you had the baby? Did they do something to upset you? When's the last time you actually visited them?" Finally he ran out of breath.  
  
Alex was stunned. First that he got all that out without hesitation, stuttering or seeming to take a breath. Second that as careful as she had been, Bobby had still seen through her – totally. She let go of his hand and sat back in her chair.  
  
"Like I said, Bobby, you wouldn't understand." She ran fingers through her hair, letting her hands rest on the back of her neck. "Hell, I'm not even sure _I_ understand," she said getting up from the chair.  
  
Bobby sat perfectly still on the sofa with his eyes fixed on Alex as she moved around the room. She restlessly paced back and forth, speech hesitant and hands gesturing as though to shape vague thoughts and emotions into coherent words and sentences. It was a perfect reversal of their usual roles, but they were too preoccupied to recognize or appreciate it.  
  
She felt as though a dam had burst – God she hated that particular cliché. Words tumbled out – sometimes coherent and sometimes as fragments of thought as she tried to verbalize everything that had been burning inside her. Finally, however, she stopped pacing and the flood of words slowed to a trickle. "I don't...regret having the baby for-for Pippa," she concluded quietly. "God, they're so happy."  
  
She stood by the window, as still as the shadows on the wall, arms crossed protectively around her body. The silence stretched and lengthened until she huffed out an embarrassed laugh. "I don't know where all that came from," Alex whispered, unaware that Bobby had moved to stand behind her.  
  
"It's just that...I..." her voice trailed off. Taking a deep breath she tried again. "I carried her inside me, part of me. I just didn't know how much she was part of me until she was gone." Alex's voice took on a far-away quality. "There would be days and weeks when I didn't really think about the baby – not as a person. Not consciously, anyway. Then I'd have a really bad day, and I'd be in bed...not able to sleep...and I'd just rub my belly...a-and there'd be these little...flutters, movements. It was like she was trying to calm me down, letting me know I wasn't alone."  
  
There was no quiver in her voice, nothing to indicate emotion of any kind, except the tears glistening in her eyes and cascading gently in a silver path down her cheeks. "I didn't realize how much I relied on that until a couple of weeks ago. It was the day from hell and I went to...to touch where she lay, to be comforted, except she wasn't there." Alex continued to stare out the window. "I don't think I've ever felt so alone – or empty. I had this...this person so _intimately_ a part of me, but now..."  
  
She continued in a voice barely above a whisper. "Do you have any idea what it's like to be to be so..._connected_ someone that her presence alone is enough to calm you? Can you even conceive how devastating it is to have that person suddenly disappear? I didn't even get to say goodbye." Suddenly taking a deep breath, she laughed a bit. "Jesus, that sounds a little self- centered."  
  
Gentle hands rested on her shoulders. Alex could feel the heat from Bobby's body radiating behind her. "Thank you," his voice rumbled softly in her ear. "For trusting me." He lightly squeezed her shoulders and turned her to face him. "But you were-are...wrong. I do understand, at-at least in part."  
  
At her skeptical look, he shrugged self-consciously. "I was...lost when y-you were gone," was all he could say, caught up in that memory. Then, with a small grin, he asked, "Would I be...out of line if I suggested a-a hug?"  
  
That surprised a laugh from Alex. "Bobby, I'm a big girl. I don't need to be hugged to feel better."  
  
"I meant for me, not you" he replied. "Alex?"  
  
She looked up into his soft brown eyes and little boy grin and sighed. Damn the man, she thought, and wrapped her arms around him. They stood together, wrapped up in each other, giving and taking comfort. Suddenly, Alex pulled away and said, "Knock it off, Goren. I can feel you over-analyzing and over- thinking about this." He merely grinned and pulled her close again, resting his cheek against the top of her head. Even as he was reassured at how well she could read him, he tried to think a little quieter.

_**- continued in part three -**_


	3. Conspiracy

**274 Days**  
By Tres Mechante  
  
**Disclaimer and Author's Note in Part 1**  
  
=== === ===

**_Part 3 – Conspiracy_**  
  
After Bobby finally left her apartment she collapsed into a deep, dreamless sleep. Sunday she caught up on a few chores. When Monday rolled around, she was nervous about seeing Bobby after her emotional meltdown, but it was business as usual. By Wednesday afternoon, Alex began to relax, certain that Saturday's outburst was well and truly behind them.  
  
She looked up as Bobby and Captain Deakins walked by. "I'll make the call, Goren, but _you_ do the talking." Bobby looked like he was going to argue but merely replied "Just get me the intro and I'll do the rest."  
  
"What's that about?" asked Alex.  
  
"The Captain is going to put me in touch with a-an of his," he replied.  
  
"The Neilson case?" she asked. "We can use all the help we can get." Not giving him a chance to respond, she flipped through the file, allowing herself to be absorbed in the details of the case. She missed the look of relief on his face.  
  
As they were leaving Friday afternoon, Bobby took Alex aside. He looked a nervous, which made Alex curious. "Eames, I-I'm really sorry about this. There's a source we need to talk to...but he's almost impossible to find a- and he's only going surface for a few hours Sunday afternoon." He watched the emotions chase through her expressive eyes.  
  
Alex sighed heavily. That's just great, she thought, work on a Sunday. On the other hand, it would mean a reasonable excuse to skip the Mother's Day obligation her folks' place. "You know how I love your _mysterious_ sources," she quipped with a smile. "When and where?"  
  
"Probably around 3:00, so we'll have to be on the road by 1:30 or 2:00 at the latest. Um...dress to get dirty." At her raised eyebrow he elaborated slightly. "We'll be where there's a lot car parts...grease..."  
  
"Junkyard?"  
  
"Yeah, something like that. Listen, is this going to...screw up your family plans?"  
  
"I come from a family of cops, remember? They'll understand and we'll make plans for another day," she said. "What about you? Aren't you going to visit your mom?"  
  
"I'll go in the morning," said Bobby. "Lately morning visits are better anyway." They finalized plans for Sunday, agreeing that Alex would pick him up, and went their separate ways.  
  
--- --- ---  
  
Saturday morning Alex had just put the coffee on when there was a knock at her door. She hesitated, wondering who would show up unannounced so early in the morning. She silently crept closer and peeked through the peephole then threw open the door in alarm. "Pippa! What are you doing here? Is everything okay?"  
  
"Can't a girl visit her sister without there being an emergency?" Pippa asked with a laugh.  
  
"Well sure, but you never visit," retorted Alex, accepting her sister's hug.  
  
"Because you're never home to visit!"  
  
"Coffee?" asked Alex, heading back toward the kitchen.  
  
"Alex, wait."  
  
Alex turned around in surprise. "There _is_ something wrong, isn't there?"  
  
"No! It's just – I want to take you out for breakfast, just the two of us," she said, surprising Alex.  
  
"But why..."  
  
Pippa laughed, but it was a very uncomfortable sound. "God, this all sounded so easy in my head." Reaching for her arm, Pippa drew a very confused Alex into the living room and sat them both on the sofa. "I'm kind of hoping to start a new tradition – just hear me out, okay? Tomorrow is Mother's Day and I'm thrilled that I'll be able to celebrate it as a mom. But, Alex, I wouldn't be able to do that if you hadn't been willing to carry the baby for me. There really isn't a national surrogate mother's day or anything, but I thought that maybe we could celebrate it ourselves, the day before Mother's Day... Am I making any sense?"  
  
To say Alex was stunned would have been the granddaddy of all understatements. She could not form a coherent thought to save her life.  
  
"Alex? Please say something..." Pippa's quivering voice pierced the emotional fog surrounding Alex.  
  
"I don't know _what_ to say." Alex just looked at her sister for a long moment. "I had no idea...Pippa, what brought this on?"  
  
Pippa was becoming flustered. "It's just...we got talking and when Angela was born we..." Taking a deep breath she tried again. "That first excitement of Angela being born has settled down – a bit. We were looking at pictures, you know, getting the album put together. We all just took over, didn't we? You hardly got to see her at all before we took her home. Oh Alex I'm so sorry, so ashamed – we pretty much ignored you after she was born. It was like you'd just delivered a pizza instead of a wonderful new life."  
  
"Believe me, that was no pizza," Alex retorted. Both women laughed at that. "Pippa, I really do understand – it was exciting and you had been waiting so long for a baby. It's okay. But if you really need the words, all is forgiven." Silence filled the room as the two sisters embraced. Finally pulling away, Alex tried to lighten the mood. "So, you're paying for breakfast, right?"  
  
--- --- ---  
  
Walking out of Dad's Kitchen a few hours later Alex and Pippa started to cut across the nearby park to get back to Alex's apartment. Before they got very far, a mother and child – specifically their mother and little Angela – wandered over to greet them. "What are you doing here?" asked Alex in surprise.  
  
"Just out for a walk. Fancy meeting you here," she said. Receiving a slight nod from Pippa, she continued, "I thought maybe you'd like to visit with your niece. You really haven't had a chance yet..." Mrs. Eames handed the baby over to Alex, who gently cradled her.  
  
"She's a little heavier than I remember," Alex commented, gazing into the tiny face of her former companion. Serious eyes gazed back up at her, as though inspecting Alex. Pippa and her mom walked ahead of them, pushing the empty stroller, while Alex followed more slowly, talking softly to her niece. Leaning closer so as not to be overheard, Alex whispered, "So, what's really going on? I feel like I'm at the center of a conspiracy." Angela merely blew a spit bubble and gurgled slightly, causing Alex to laugh. "Oh so that's it. You refuse to roll on your co-conspirators."  
  
When they got to Alex's apartment, she invited them in, but they declined. "Will we see you tomorrow?" Mrs. Eames asked tentatively.  
  
"Mom I'm sorry but I have to work – we're interviewing someone in the afternoon. Can we get together another day?"  
  
"Well, what about breakfast? We could have a late breakfast and I'll do up French toast and maybe waffles and..." Alex's laugh stopped her.  
  
"And you'll cook too much, as always. Mom I'd have to leave your place shortly after noon to go pick up my partner. That's not really a lot of time," she said.  
  
"But it's Mother's Day and I want to spend it with my girls. Please Alex? Breakfast is better than not seeing you at all," she pleaded.  
  
Alex gave in. She always gave in to her mom, she thought with a grin.  
  
--- --- ---  
  
Sunday breakfast with her family was more relaxed than Alex expected. But as predicted, her mother prepared way too much food. Of course Angela was the center of attention, spending time on everyone's knee over the course of the meal.  
  
Just after noon, Alex got ready to pick up Bobby. Her mom handed her a goody bag – a couple of paperback novels, a batch oatmeal raisin cookies and an envelope filled with photos.  
  
Alex was about to pull away from the curb when her mom came running out. "Honey I forgot to give you this," she called out. "It's just a few cookies for that handsome partner of yours." Alex froze. When had her mother ever met Bobby? And why would she want to give him cookies...? Her mind whirled with possibilities. "You will give them to him, won't you?"  
  
"Sure, no problem," said Alex, putting the container on the passenger.  
  
"He's definitely going to get it," she muttered as she drove off._**- continued in part four -**_


	4. Busted!

**274 Days**  
By Tres Mechante  
  
**Disclaimer and Author's Note in Part 1**  
  
=== === ===

**_Part 4 – Busted!_**

****  
Alex pulled up in front of Bobby's building. She sat for a moment with her cell phone in hand, thinking. Their arrangement was that she would call just before she arrived, giving him time to meet her at the door.  
  
Looking at the package her mom had sent for Bobby, Alex thought about the conversation with her sister the day before, her mom moving the traditional supper to a breakfast, and the odd exchange between Bobby and Captain Deakins, who coincidentally knows her father. All the evidence pointed to a conspiracy, she thought.  
  
Jumping out of the SUV, she pocketed her cell phone and headed for the apartment – care package in hand – to play her hunch. It's time to put Bobby on the defensive, she thought with an evil grin.  
  
--- --- ---  
  
It had been a hell of a week. Worried about Alex – funny how he often thought _Alex_ even as he called her _Eames_ – Bobby had become increasingly tense as the weekend drew near. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that the sudden knock at his door actually caused him to jump, spilling his coffee. Taking a moment to wipe up the spill, he wondered vaguely who would be dropping by unannounced. But even before he bent to look through the peephole he knew Alex was on the other side of the door.  
  
"Eames! Why didn't you call? You didn't have to come up. I would have met you downstairs," he said, hoping he sounded calmer than he felt.  
  
"Actually, I did have to come up," she said, handing him the container of cookies. "My mom sent you a care package." Alex watched him take the container, noting how he quickly averted his eyes. Gotcha! She thought.  
  
"Why would... Uh...that's nice of her." Pause. "Friday you said you wouldn't be seeing your family today." Although it was a statement, he cocked an eyebrow in question, flashing his 'you can tell me anything' little half smile.  
  
Alex, however, was not buying the innocent act. She merely shrugged. "We should probably get going. Ready?"  
  
Conversation was sporadic on the way to their meeting. On the outside, Alex was perfectly calm, all business, but inside she was doing a victory dance. It took a lot to rattle Detective Robert 'You-Can't-Shake-Me' Goren, and Alex was tickled to have done it. As Bobby was locking his apartment door, Alex had casually asked where his leather case was – didn't he need it? She was pretty sure she'd heard him mutter "shit!" as he went back inside to get it.  
  
"Turn here...left...it-it's about six miles," he said after another prolonged silence.  
  
Reading a small handmade sign, Alex shot an amused look at Bobby. "Car races?"  
  
--- --- ---  
  
"Detective Alex!" Lewis hurriedly made his way through the crowd toward Alex, his bright eyes focused on her alone. "Wow! May I say how lovely you look today..."  
  
Bobby cut him off. "Easy, Lewis. This isn't supposed to be a social visit," he said, with a warning look at his friend.  
  
Lewis looked over at his friend. "Hey, Bobby. Sorry, man – didn't see you there."  
  
Alex choked back a laugh. How anyone could miss a 6'4" scowling bear of a man was beyond her.  
  
Looking back at Alex, Lewis said, "I'm over in the exhibition area – nice spot on the northeast corner. Feel free to visit before you go." With a wink and a smile, he turned to leave.  
  
"Thanks, Lewis. Catch you later," called Bobby before Alex could respond.  
  
Alex looked around, noting the crowd of people. "This place is pretty crowded. Who are we looking for and where do we find him?"  
  
"He's supposed to meet us over near the concession stands...other side of the track," he said. "I'll watch for him. Want a coffee or something?"  
  
"Sure," she said, following along behind him, amused at his unwillingness to provide information.  
  
They sipped their coffees, watching some of the time trials, chatting about the amateur race car circuit as various cars were tested on the track. "This isn't an actual race so much as a-a place to...strut their stuff," said Bobby, nearly spilling his coffee as he talked with his hands.  
  
Over the next half-hour they shared observations about the people around them, and several people waved or called out a greeting to Bobby. "You're a popular guy," commented Alex.  
  
"I've been to these things before." He ducked his head almost shyly. "I like cars."  
  
At that blatant understatement Alex couldn't help but laugh – a sound rich in amusement, causing many masculine heads to turn and smile in her direction.  
  
Bobby jumped suddenly and reached for his pocket. "Sorry, I put the cell on vibrate in case it got too noisy." Glancing at the display, he looked a little uncomfortable and excused himself to walk away a bit. "Goren."  
  
Surprised at what she thought she'd heard as he walked away, Alex began moving closer to listen in but was sidelined by a cheerful voice. "Detective Alex!" She couldn't help but respond to Lewis' enthusiasm. "Isn't she a beauty? This is her first run."  
  
Alex looked to where Lewis was pointing. The neon green car was so bright it almost hurt to look at it. "My niece and I have been working on that all year."  
  
"A bonding project?" asked Alex.  
  
"Something like that. She's got a real talent for engines. I promised she could pick the color when we were done." He looked at the car ruefully. "I can honestly say I never saw that coming."  
  
"You didn't have to see it coming, Lewis – you can _hear_ that color a mile away!" she laughed.  
  
Lewis grinned back. "Want to – Oh, hey, Bobby."  
  
"Eames, we...can we have a-a minute, Lewis?" he said, taking Alex's arm and guiding her away from his friend. "We might as well head back."  
  
"Problem?"  
  
"Uh...my source bailed. Probably didn't have...anything useful anyway." Bobby searched her eyes for a moment before saying, "Sorry to have...dragged you all the way out here for nothing. Probably pretty boring for you..."  
  
"You in a rush to get back?"  
  
"N-no. Why..."  
  
"Lewis! You willing to pop the hood on that green machine of yours?" she called out, pointing to the neon colored car.  
  
They passed the next couple of hours chatting about cars, telling stories and working on engines. Bobby kept getting pulled away by someone he knew, leaving Alex and Lewis to work and chat, but he never let them out of his sight.  
  
"This is sweet," said Alex, admiring one of the engine modifications.  
  
"I knew you'd like it," he said. "Thought about bringing the Mustang, but this one is more complicated and I knew you'd appreciate..." He suddenly stopped talking, and wouldn't meet her eyes.  
  
"You made a good choice," Alex complimented him. "So, just out of curiosity, when did Bobby tell you we'd be here today?"  
  
"Oh boy. Uh..." Lewis frantically looked around for Bobby. "Um..."  
  
Under the guise of reaching past him for something, Alex whispered in his ear. Lewis straightened up in surprise, almost hitting his head on the car hood. He looked at her for a moment, looked towards Bobby, who was engaged in a lively discussion with someone, then looked back at Alex. "Did I show you the bodywork on the Camero?" he asked. "Let's take a walk."  
  
Bobby glanced up from his conversation in time to see Alex and Lewis heading for the Camero. Lewis looked nervous and Alex looked...satisfied? Bobby started to worry. By the time he caught up with them, they were debating appropriate colors for racecars. He was content to simply listen to them bicker good-naturedly, but was watchful all the same. The vibes just didn't feel right, somehow, prompting Bobby to wonder how much, if anything, Alex suspected.  
  
The ride back to the city was made in near silence. Both Alex and Bobby were deep in thought. Bobby replayed the day in his head, looking for clues about whether Alex knew anything was amiss. Alex worked on the list of suspects for interrogation to confirm her suspicions. She was alternately annoyed at being manipulated and touched that anyone would care enough to do it.  
  
Alex mentally shrugged. Either way, payback was going to be a bitch. She almost felt sorry for Bobby. Almost.

_**- continued in part five -**_


	5. Consequences

**274 Days  
**By Tres Mechante  
  
**Disclaimer and Author's Note in Part 1**  
  
=== === ===  
  
**_Part 5 – Consequences  
_**

It had taken her the better part of the week to corner all the suspects. Each interrogation led to another piece of the puzzle, until she finally had the big picture. Alex bided her time, waiting for just the right moment to act on her information.  
  
Bobby had been edgier and more twitchy than usual all week. He kept looking at her as though expecting her to say something, but she refused to confirm his suspicions about whether she knew what he'd been up to.  
  
The week also brought a peculiar blackmail scheme involving a very prominent citizen, his daughter, ex-wife, mistress and a frozen body. The scam unraveled very quickly, but Alex was still having trouble getting her head around the whole thing, especially with some of the puzzle pieces still missing.  
  
Late Friday morning Alex and Bobby entered Captain Deakins' office to give him an update on the case. After giving their report, they prepared to leave when Alex suddenly stopped and turned to Deakins. "I meant to give you a message earlier," she said apologetically. "My father said it was great to hear from you last week and you shouldn't leave it so long before calling again. He mentioned something about you owing him a beer...?"  
  
Bobby and Deakins looked at each other then quickly away. Neither man was quite sure what to say – and it showed. Alex, however, was enjoying herself immensely.  
  
"Well, I'm about ready to head out. You guys have a great weekend," she said.  
  
Deakins looked up quickly. "Going somewhere, Detective?" he asked, checking his watch.  
  
"It's my afternoon off," she said, grinning. "You remember, in lieu of working last Sunday afternoon?"  
  
"I don't remember authorizing any time off."  
  
"My mistake. I'm going to be paid overtime...?"  
  
Deakins laughed, silently admitting she had him. "Time off it is, then." Turning to glare at Bobby he added, "You, however, are not going anywhere."  
  
Bobby held up his hands in surrender. Turning to Alex, Bobby asked, "I suppose my...punishment is to finish the paperwork?"  
  
"Not even close, Bobby. That's just to keep you out of trouble until I'm ready to deal with you," she answered with a straight face.  
  
"Ready to..." Bobby was cut off when an officer came to the door to say Detective Eames had a visitor.  
  
A large grin appeared on Alex's face. "That'll be my date. Gotta run." And with an overly perky "Bye!" she was out the door.  
  
Bobby stood motionless and stared after her, but was prodded to follow when he heard a familiar voice. "Detective Alex! Ready to go?"  
  
He hurried after the departing couple. "Eames! Lewis?" he asked in disbelief. "What are you..."  
  
Alex cut him off. "I dropped the coroner's report on your desk. Don't work too late." She waved to him as the elevator doors closed.  
  
Bobby walked back to his desk in a daze and dropped heavily into his chair. Alex and Lewis? _Lewis_? He had no idea how long he sat staring at their Santa mug before he began sorting files. Picking up the coroner's report he began flipping pages and almost missed the note – a bright yellow sheet of paper with his name written across it.  
  
_** Bobby,   
Time to face the music.   
My place 7:15 tonight. Dinner is your treat, Chinese, usual place.   
I already ordered -- it'll be ready for pick up on your way over.   
Don't be late!  
**_  
The note wasn't signed, but it didn't have to be. Bobby was amused at her assumption that he would be available. He looked at the clock. Great, he thought sourly, still more than six hours to go. He folded the note, tucked it away and tried to concentrate on work.  
  
--- --- ---  
  
At precisely 7:13 there was a knock at the door. Alex smiled. She had no doubt who was on the other side of the door. Without bothering to check the peephole, she opened the door to find Bobby laden with bags of food. And a bottle of wine. And what looked to be an assortment of pastries from Baked Expectations.  
  
Alex looked at her watch. "You're a little early," she said, stepping aside so he could enter. Once in the kitchen, she stood back and allowed Bobby to set out their food.  
  
"So, how was your...afternoon?" he asked. "Did you a-and Lewis...enjoy yourselves?" Alex smothered a grin at his carefully casual tone of voice.  
  
"It was wonderful and we had a great time," was all she said.  
  
Bobby went to set the table, but Alex indicated the living room. "I thought we could watch a movie," she said, surprising him. "And just to show I don't hold a grudge, you can choose." She pointed to the two DVDs on top of the television.  
  
Picking up the movies she indicated, he raised his eyebrows in disbelief. _The Whole Wide World_? _Mystic Pizza_!? Bobby cleared his throat. "You want to watch chick flicks?"  
  
"You dissing my taste in movies, Bobby?" she asked, in a hurt tone of voice. She was really enjoying this way too much, she thought.  
  
"N-no. I just didn't think...you seem more the...these are..." Bobby gave up. No matter what finally came out, he was going to be in trouble. With a sigh, he selected _The Whole Wide World_ – at least it was biographical. "You really are mad at me, aren't you?" he pouted.  
  
Alex laughed and took the DVD from him, nudging him toward the sofa. "I hate people nosing around my private life," she said. "You not only poked your nose where it didn't belong, you managed to con a lot of people into going along with you. I'm entitled to a little payback, don't you think?"  
  
She popped in the DVD and settled beside Bobby on the sofa, handing him the remote. "You may do the honors," she said, smiling at his muttered "Gee, thanks."  
  
Picking up their plates, they settled back to watch the movie. As the movie began, Bobby sat up straight and gave Alex a sideways glance. "You tricked me," he accused in disbelief.  
  
"What? You chose a biography, so we're watching a biography." She grinned. "Kinda makes you wonder what's really in the other DVD case, doesn't it?"  
  
Bobby huffed, but settled down to dinner and _Steal This Movie_.  
  
By the time the movie ended, they had shifted positions and were leaning against one another. After the last credits rolled and the player was shut off, they watched the news in a companionable silence. Finally, Bobby turned toward Alex. "How long have you known?"  
  
She didn't even pretend to misunderstand. "Got suspicious when my sister visited, more or less had it confirmed on Sunday."  
  
"So you left me...hanging all week, watching me squirm, to get back at me?"  
  
"Actually it took most of the week to corner the suspects, get all the statements...a very thorough investigation, I might add. Followed the trail right to the ringleader." She poked him with her elbow.  
  
Bobby thought about that. "Eames...Your date with Lewis...was th-that part of my...punishment?" he asked, not able to meet her eyes.  
  
"That was his reward for cooperation," she replied. "Your reaction was...unintended."  
  
Wrapping his arm around her, he pulled her into a half-hug. "Thank you," he whispered.  
  
Neither was inclined to move, not even to find the remote to change channels when the late movie started. The movie played in the background, not intruding into their quiet conversation, which was filled with apologies, explanations, forgiveness, and expressions of caring. No words, however, spoke more eloquently than their actions.  
  
As the movie continued and the hour grew late they both fell asleep, Alex resting against Bobby's chest, his arms wrapped protectively around her. Their respective positions spoke of trust and caring, and possibilities for the future of their partnership and friendship.  
  
Somewhere in the hours before dawn, Bobby woke. He looked at the woman in his arms and hugged her close. Then, ignoring his cramped muscles, he gently picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. Alex stirred slightly as he set her on the bed, trying to focus barely opened eyes, almost purring "hmmm...Bobby..."  
  
Bobby covered her with a blanket then bent to kiss her forehead. "Pleasant dreams, Alex" he whispered, bringing a sleepy smile to Alex's lips as she slid back into sleep. Bobby picked up their dishes, turned out the lights and quietly left the apartment. Mere minutes after getting home, he too slipped happily into pleasant dreams inspired by the memory of her in his arms.  
  
--- --- ---  
  
All week there had been something different in her behavior – greater patience, sharper wit, quicker to laugh. Behaviors that peeked out with greater frequency, but nothing that would be noticed by anyone around her. Except her partner. And he just smiled.  
  
_**-End-**_


End file.
